1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable support structures and more specifically it relates to a wheelchair swing away system for providing a wheelchair operator multiple joystick control locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Adjustable support structures have been in use for years. Typically, joystick controls for wheelchairs lie to the outside of the armrest (either right or left) and slightly forward of the armrest. The structure used to support the joystick usually has some adjustability to allow the user to locate the joystick in an orientation that best fits them. Unfortunately, the structures currently used to support joystick controls on wheelchairs do not have the range of adjustment to allow the user to situate their wheelchair near a table or work desk.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a wheelchair operator multiple joystick control locations. Current wheelchair joystick support structures do not permit a full range of adjustability for the user to sit at a table or work station.
In these respects, the wheelchair swing away system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a wheelchair operator multiple joystick control locations.